Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, a variety of display technologies continue to flourish. After a sustained research and development, many display products such as electrophoretic displays, liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, organic light-emitting diode display have been commercialized and applied gradually in the display apparatuses of various sizes and various areas. With the growing popularity of portable electronic products, flexible displays (such as e-paper, e-book and so on) have been gaining market attention.
Generally, in order to prevent environmental factors (such as moisture, oxygen, etc.) from affecting the component and material properties of a display apparatus, typically, an encapsulant with fluidity flexible is employed to seal the flexible display apparatus and a protective film thereon with rectangular shape profile. However, when the flexible display apparatus is bent into different structures with curved surface, three-dimensional shape, regular plan or non-planar surface (e.g., the inclined surface), due to gravity, the encapsulant with fluidity would flow to the lowest place after bending and deposit at the lowest place, which makes the encapsulation colloid too much to overflow to a surface of the protective film relatively far away from the flexible display apparatus and to the circumferential surface of the flexible display apparatus and further affect the appearance and the flatness of the flexible display apparatus.